The Moments that Changed my Mind
by HopefulMe
Summary: "There were three moments to be exact, three moments which all together made her fall head over heels for the person she could see that he was thriving to become."


**Title: **The Moments that Changed my Mind

**Summary: **"There were three moments to be exact, three moments which all together made her fall head over heels for the person she could see that he was thriving to become."

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Lily/James

**Warning: **-

**AN:** _This is my submission for the BMX-event which is one of the events in the Hogwarts Games._

James and Lily, Lily and James, it was hard to believe that they had just started dating in their seventh year. Even their names seemed to match. Before they were together, their names made people feel certain things. Lily Evans was a strong name and your thoughts would go to the fiery red-head who had unintentionally caught the interest of James Potter. In the very same way, when someone mentioned James Potter, one would think about his charming looks and the fact that he was completely smitten by Lily Evans.

Together they had become one of the wizarding world's most known love stories, and yet no one really knew how or when it started. Many thought that Lily Evans fell in love with James in a second. That only one moment made her change her mind about him. That was never the case. Not even Sirius could tell the precise moment when she fell in love with him, not even James knew exactly when that was.

Lily Evans however, if asked, could admit that several moments and several tiny little things made her fall in love with him rather than one particular moment in time. Those moments had showed her a side of him, she didn't know exist.

There were three moments to be exact, three moments which all together made her fall head over heels for the person she could see that he was thriving to become.

The first moment took place in their third year of Hogwarts. Lily could still remember the way she had walked through the library looking for a book. Her best friends Alice and Marlene were chatting just behind her, both sounding excited about the upcoming ball the school had organized. Needless to say that the only thing on their minds were who they had planned on going with. Lily on the other hand didn't think about that, she looked at the books in front of her, completely in awe of how old they were and what kind of knowledge she would find in them.

Her red hair were braided in a single braid and hung loosely over her shoulder as her fingers gently touched the backsides of the books. The sound of sobbing could be heard, and in the next moment a voice she never thought she would hear within the four walls of the library.

"Are you okay?" Lily held her finger in front of her mouth to make sure that Marlene and Alice stopped talking.

The three of them leaned forward, looking behind the bookshelf they were standing by.

James Potter sat in front of a young girl, her hair were big, black and curly and made her look like a copy of Sirius. Her blue eyes were red with tears and her tiny frame shook as she violently cried; appearing as if the world had been more cruel than normal.

"I'm fine," she managed to get out, as she forced herself to smile.

James sighed deeply, taking her hand as he sat down next to her.

"You can tell me you know," he continued, giving her one of his most charming smiles.

Lily for a moment lost herself in his big brown eyes, which seemed to scream out that she really could trust him with anything.

She wasn't the only one who seemed to think that way, because in the next moment the young girl. Who evidently were as old as they were had told him everything that had happened. How she had asked someone to the ball, but he had said no and then turned it into a joke that she had even asked him in the first place. Lily could tell from the way James nostrils moved, and the way his jaw got tense that he was not happy about this, not happy at all.

"I might be able to help with that," he said once she had told him everything. He stood up and offered her, his hand. "Let's go find you a date gorgeous."

On the way out, James eyes had met Lily's and he had winked at her, causing her cheeks to go red.

When Lily later that day, saw that Amos Diggory had been turned into a chicken by the dinner table she knew for a fact that James was guilty. As did the rest of the school, but she and she alone were the only one who understood why the young girl, whom later came to go to the ball with Sirius, had the biggest grin on her face during that particular feast.

She and she alone, had gotten to know James Potter in a new way and she quite enjoyed this side of him which she had never seen before.

The second moment was in their fifth year but this time the location which she found him in weren't the library.

Snow was pouring down from the sky, making it almost impossible to see where you were walking. This time she was alone as she forced herself through the snow and entered the café she adored so much. The entire place was decorated well in time for Christmas, and there was where she found him. Sitting in the corner of the room, with a young first year boy on the other side of the table. His raven-colored hair was still slightly wet, from the snow, Lily assumed. He moved his hands around in grand gestures, from time to time turning completely silent. His smile widened after every statement the boy made and he clapped his hands as if praising him.

Lily raised an eyebrow, her natural curiosity getting the best of her as she slowly, hidden by the decorations walked over to where the two boys were sitting. James was too focused on the boy in front of him to notice her, and that said a lot. She sat down by the table behind them, listening carefully as she waited for someone to take her order.

"But I don't understand," the young boy whined, Lily could practically hear the smile on James face as he began speaking.

"But you will," he said with confidence evident in his voice, the natural kind he always seemed to feel. The contagious sort that would without doubt make the young boy feels the very same thing without much trouble. "I believe in you Coop, and this stuff isn't so hard once you get the hang of it. You just need to understand why you need to know it, and then learning it will be so worth it."

"And you'll help me?" the younger boy asked, his voice quivering slightly, Lily looked at him, the way his cheeks slowly turned red and he looked down on the chocolate cake in front of him, nervously fingering the fork. "You won't give up like all my other tutors did?"

"Do I look like the kind who would give up?" James asked, the young boy smirked again and let out a loud laughter.

"Well, when it comes to girls you are pretty persistent," he admitted and this time Lily could feel herself blushing deeply, she looked down on the table. Those words had hit her in the gut, and she had no idea why. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Nah," James responded and Lily listened closer than ever, for the first time feeling really curious. "She's the one for me; I just need her to realize that."

A moment of silence could be heard until James coughed loudly.

"But we didn't come here to talk about my girl-problems," he exclaimed. "Let's get started on those homework's you got loaded up."

That moment had gotten Lily thinking, and those words uttered by James Potter that day really stuck to her. The way he sounded so confident, so sure of himself when he said that she was he one for him. He had almost made her believe it.

The third and final moment took place when he asked her out on a date at the beginning of their sixth year. Unlike the other times there were no crowd; none of his friends were cheering him on. It was just the two of them, alone in the great hall one early morning. James hair was ruffled by the wind and he had a big smile on his face as he approached her. She was sitting by the table drinking her coffee and reading the magazine, trying to look as unapproachable as possible. James however hadn't gotten the message she thought, when she heard his voice, soft but yet raspy.

"Hey Lily," he said, causing the young woman to put the paper down and look up at him, when she didn't respond he continued talking. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for this weekend."

"No I don't," Lily had responded coolly, waiting for him to continue, his smile grew.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lily didn't know what it was, but in that moment as he looked at her with those big brown eyes she simply couldn't say no.

All the things she had found out about him, the qualities he had achieved and the person he had become was someone she was interested in. The fact that he was asking, that he didn't tell her to go on a date with him was also one thing that made her sure of the fact that she was fine with giving this a chance. She wanted to give him a chance to show her that he had changed in more ways than she knew of.

"Sure," she replied, smiling softly at him. "I'd love to."

**THE END**


End file.
